Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookbinding apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Some printers correspond to a bookbinding function. These printers can manufacture booklets by being coupled to, for example, a case bookbinding device.
When manufacturing a booklet, in general, original data to be processed is printed on printing paper sheets, the printing paper sheets on which an original content has been printed are stacked, and a booklet is manufactured. Meanwhile, ready-made printed matter such as a catalog is desired to be inserted as a portion of the booklet.
As a method applicable to solving this problem, manual paper feeding has been proposed. Manual paper feeding is a method for feeding media such as printing paper sheets one at a time from a paper feeding tray for manual paper feeding. Technologies relating to manual paper feeding include a technology that was proposed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-1230).
In the technology proposed in Patent Document 1, a paper ejection sensor is provided on the downstream side of a paper path of a recording head, a manually fed sheet is conveyed by an amount sufficient to reach the paper ejection sensor, and it is determined whether the paper ejection sensor has detected the sheet. When the paper ejection sensor has not detected the sheet, the sheet is returned to the side of a manual paper feeding tray, and manual paper feeding is stopped. This allows a problem of misfeeding of a sheet to be solved with the technology proposed in Patent Document 1, for example.